


Bad kind of player.

by minchanlovers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is a musician/producer, Developing Friendships, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minho fucks all of Chan's friends xD, Minho is a Little Shit, Minho is a dancer, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Trust Issues, minho and hyunjin are best friends, on not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanlovers/pseuds/minchanlovers
Summary: Chan is ambitious musician, an open minded person who seeks to find the right one, even after he had his heart broken many times in the past. He doesn't trust people easily, but he falls for the wrong ones every time when he lets someone close to his heart.Minho is a passionate dancer, also a shameless rich player, one of those who would treat people nicely and sneak after they get what they wanted. He doesn't trust love and wants to keep people away from himself so they don't catch feelings for him.When the two of them meet on a party in Minho's house and end up having a hook up for the night, Chan doesn't expect anything out of it.But then he keeps bumping into the dancer in university and keeps going to his parties every Friday until he realizes that he is whipped for the rich guy, denying his feelings because that is the only way he could keep someone who is scared of being in a relationship.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being a first year in the music department of university, majoring in music production, was a lot harder than Chan had thought it would be. He had always been driven by music ever since he was a kid. His father was a famous guitarist in a band, he had been taking Chan to his concerts ever since he was a kid and had given Chan the chance to grow fond of music until he was old enough to start seeking for more. 

There were times in his life that Chan was closing himself in the basement of their house and learned how to play guitar and piano by himself, seeking the attention of his father, who used to appreciate Chan’s natural gift to compose and play instruments. 

He was patiently waiting to finish high school so he could make his and his father’s dreams come true. 

And it was easy for Chan to get accepted in one of the best Artistic universities in Seoul. His dream was to one day have his own studio and work in the music industry. His father was supporting him in every decision that he had been making so far, even accepting Chan’s preferences in the people who had been swirling Chan’s head ever since he was a wild teenager who played guitar in an underground band. 

Chan was 17 when the first love came like a tornado. 

It was a band member of his group who treated him good and always made sure to be there to help Chan out even when he didn’t need it. That guy was also Chan’s biggest disappointment. 

The guy was wild, just like him, sharing the same dreams as Chan, shared the same interests as him and it was easy for Chan to fall for him. Until the guy got what he wanted from Chan and started ghosting him. 

Once that Chan got heartbroken for the first time, his point of view had changed completely. He knew that he would find better people, his father was the person who pushed him up after the fall and told him to not get disappointed so easily. 

He told Chan that he could still trust people, that not everyone was the same, that Chan would find the one. 

Well, it wasn’t so hard to believe that, but Chan had learned the bad way that people were often selfish. He had fallen in and out of relationships when he was still in the band, playing in clubs, his free soul was letting in people easily, just because he wanted to really give someone a chance to share that one thing that Chan desired the most - love. 

He got heartbroken many times, each time making him stronger and smarter until one day he just gave up on the idea of love. Nobody was perfect, Chan had learned his lesson. Instead of giving people chances to be with him and make him happy, he decided that he didn’t need a relationship anymore. 

In his last year of high school, Chan became popular in many aspects, starting from his good skills with the guitar, to how easily he was making people fall for him by doing literally nothing. 

He stopped giving them a chance to show him something more than one time sex adventure and it was easy like that. Nobody was getting hurt and Chan still felt the attention that he needed. 

But one thing never changed - he hated selfish people whose only purpose of life was to fuck around and hurt people. Chan was always avoiding such people, thinking that they were dangerous, that they were trouble…. but his stupid heart was beating fast whenever he laid his eyes on someone interesting, who was taking the eyes of everybody else. 

Maybe it was just a habit, he always repeated to himself and moved on to university where everything was ten times better than high school. 

Chan took a year gap, working for a while to help his dad and rely on himself more. He was 19 when he applied for the university and got accepted easily. 

But music major was literally pain in the ass and Chan felt stupid when his first lectures had started and he was just one of the kids who had no idea what they were doing there. Yes, his father had helped him a lot, yes, Chan had confidence that he was smart enough to learn and compose his songs, but it was still hard to work with other people and do projects with them and Chan was also a very competitive person. 

He hated most of the people at his course, thinking of them as losers who were easily getting distracted by the hot girls and guys from the dance majors. 

Their lecture halls were always nearby the dance halls, music was always beating through the walls and Chan’s new friends were drooling over the pretty dancers whenever they passed by a dance hall. 

For two weeks, Chan made many friends, which weren’t really close to him but he still needed to blend in with them, so he followed them around with a bored expression on his face as they stared through the open doors of their seniors. 

He was telling Felix all about it everyday. Lee Felix was Chan’s dorm roommate, a second year student, studying photography in the same university. They barely had time to bump into each other at the university building, but often hit up in the cafeteria for a brief lunch or to grab coffees in the morning. 

Chan liked Felix, although the boy was a nerd who stuck to his two best friends Seungmin and Jeongin like a gum, he even tried to dismiss Chan in the beginning, not saying anything more than -hello, goodbye, how was your day. 

Chan somehow managed to make the boy relax when one night he came back to their room and asked Felix to spend some time with him. 

They started their friendship with questions. It was more like Chan asking Felix questions and the boy was replying with short answers, not trusting him at all. Then Chan started pouring information about himself, talking about his father, about his mother who had left them to seek her own career as a singer and never came back. Chan told Felix everything about his first love, his second and third love, he was getting into details about these people who used to hurt him and in the end finished his story with a smile and the words - everyone is a bitch. Love is a bitch too. 

Felix relaxed around him ever since then, as if Chan proved him wrong that he wasn’t just a pretty mean face with no worries. He started sharing with Chan as well and even spoke about his lectures, about his friends. 

Chan thought that Felix was a sweet nerd who just needed to relax and experience something good for once. Like to fall in love for the first time, since Felix had shared with him that he had only kissed with boys several times and was still a virgin. 

Chan wanted to protect that about Felix, thinking that assholes didn’t deserve to steal something that important from a gentle person like Felix. Yes, maybe he really had to get laid in order to feel confident, but screwing assholes was always bad, especially if Felix wanted to be the one taking it in the ass. 

Chan was feeling happier when Felix and his friends started to hang out with him out of university as well. They were often hanging around the streets of Seoul, Felix and his friends used Chan as their model and took hundreds of photos of him with pretty backgrounds, looking at the photos with wild smiles on their faces after that. And Chan loved the attention that he was getting, but something was missing. 

He wasn’t receiving that special attention that made his blood boil, that made his body tremble and make him melt into someone else. 

Yes, he was happy with his new friends, he was okay with his university colleagues, but he wasn’t satisfied physically. And that became a problem when he realized that he started jerking off under the shower almost every night, shutting his mouth with one hand and stroking himself out of the pressure. Felix never heard or pretended that he never heard. But sometimes Chan was walking out of the bathroom heated up and worked up to tiredness when he often caught Felix blushing. 

Well, jerking off wasn’t a sin, Felix was probably touching himself too, right? 

One very hot night of their third week being friends, Chan needed something to fill him up literally. He needed more than his own hand. He needed a dick. 

“I need to get dicked hard.” He said out of nowhere, startling the poor Felix who was writing notes in his study book, preparing for some early test in the very next morning. Chan was spread on his bed, sweating since their cooling system was broken that day and the two of them were literally dying from heat. 

“Wow.. well… I know where you can find it.”

And that was how the nice loser opened up Chan’s eyes for the parties. See, Chan used to go to underground rock parties in his hometown since he was a musician and all, but he was rarely going to regular clubs because his music type was different from what the majority of people liked. 

When Felix and his friends told Chan about some rich guy from the dance major Hwang Hyunjin, he thought that it would be bad to go to someone’s party uninvited. But well, apparently that guy was rich, he owned a villa in a very quiet place at the end of the city where the rich people lived and apparently that villa was given to him for that purpose - to have fun with his friends. 

Chan wasn’t stupid to understand what that meant. It was the place where people gathered up to go wild. 

Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin told Chan that they had been there couple of times but never blend in the crowd because everyone on these parties were going wild and did stupid things, fucked around and started fights, broke stuff around the house and swam into the pool of the back yard. Chan was sure that these parties were full of assholes, heartbreakers, self confident idiots whose purpose in life was to stick their dicks somewhere warm. 

It was exactly where he wanted to be. 

“We are definitely going there.” He told Felix with a smirk, waiting for Friday to come faster so they could go to that party. 

It wasn’t a secret for anybody and soon Chan realized that his stupid friends from the music major were also going to that Hyunjin’s house, because their crushes from the dancing major were there too and that was going to give them a chance to finally make a move. 

Yeah, right. 

Friday came with a positive vibe that made Chan happy. He was going to go to a party with his friends, make them relax a bit and leave them in the middle of the night to seek for his own asshole. 

Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin weren’t exactly party animals, but they were comfortable around Chan to the point that as they entered that party villa, they stuck to his side and let him lead. And damn, Chan’s eyes were everywhere. 

He didn’t really enjoy the music, of course if it was rock it would be times better than that, but he still bobbed his head to the strong beat, looking around the already drunk people, seeing them dance, laugh, conversate or make out in random places. 

Chan had no idea who Hwang Hyunjin was, but he spotted his friends from university - Mark, Jaehyun and Doyoung, who were probably drooling over their precious dancers. 

He didn’t go to greet them and just dragged Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin over to the pool area in the backyard, seeking for a quieter place to stick around and drink. 

They stole a bottle of whiskey from inside on their way to the pool and Chan laughed at his friends when they were finally at the destination. 

“I feel tempted to swim now, but that will ruin my effort to look good.” Chan stated while opening the bottle, sitting at the edge of the pool as his friends sat on the lounges across from him, looking around the people who were gathered up to smoke nearby. Nobody was swimming since it was a colder night for the season, so Chan and his friends found a safe place for now. “Are you guys gonna go inside and dance?” He asked, looking at all three of them. 

“Well of course. We are great dancers” Seungmin spoke first and the other two laughed in return. “What?”

“You are the worst dancer, come on.” Felix spoke up with his deep voice, laughing at his friend. “Me, from the other hand , is going to just stick around and get some drinks and that’s it. Chan, like I said, tonight is full of dancers and they are the worst, so… be careful.”

“Worse as in?” Chan asked, smiling when Jeongin already pulled his camera up and took a shot of Chan’s face. He wasn’t going to admit, but he really liked the gentle way that all three of them were sticking around him and did everything to make him happy and boost his ego. It was weird in the beginning, but Chan was getting used to the attention. 

“As in they fuck around the most. Both the girls and the guys. They are really confident and cocky. They don’t fight, you know, because they think so highly of themselves.” Jeongin explained and Chan listened with a mocking smile on his lips.

“Like in the movies. Well, I don’t care. I just plan to find someone random and let’s hope that this villa will have a free spot for me when I…” He started to say and Jeongin started whining immediately. 

“Oh, please don’t, I don’t wanna imagine you with anyone, it's gross.” The boy started laughing. 

“Oh come on. You speak like a total loser” Seungmin rolled his eyes on that. “Seriously Chan, I was waiting for you to show up. Those two are total losers” 

“Yeah, yeah, like you are having sex daily” Felix laughed. “You are the same loser as us, my friend”

“It’s okay to wait.” Chan added with a shrug. “But it’s also okay to have sex.” He said while looking to the side when he noticed how some guy was approaching.

Chan’s heart made that nasty flip when he stared at the eyes of that guy. He was clearly showing him that he was coming closer to their group with a purpose and Chan felt the pleasant vibe already. 

Was he lame for showing interest in the first person who was about to flirt with him that night? Chan knew that he took a lot of care about his black hair as he tamed his usual curls and styled it good, he was always dressed in black, so he just picked a pair of leather pants, attached some chains into them, wore leather bracelets around his wrists and finished his look with a ripped vest that was going to save him from the heat. Well, he made a mistake with that since the night was cold and he was literally shaking, so as the stranger hopped down on the cement next to him, Chan instantly felt the heat coming from his body. 

He turned to look at the guy now that he was close and he wasn’t bad looking. 

He was probably taller than Chan, had a buff body and wore no shirt. His hair was black, his face was okay too. But there was something missing when that guy reached out for Chan’s face and picked his chin, probably thinking that he already owned him for the night. The nasty look that his eyes had was what made Chan feel the familiar buzz. 

He hated confident assholes like that one, but damn, he wanted to have sex too. 

“You move so fast through the rooms, I almost thought that I wouldn’t find you anywhere.” The guy spoke and Chan heard how his friends started a conversation between each other, probably taking the hint. 

But Chan somehow wanted them to not leave him alone with that guy, because he might be desperate to fuck, but he wasn’t lame to bite every miserable flirt. 

He pulled his face away from the guy and just smiled meanly. 

“I have my own preferences.” Chan was saying that when the guy picked the bottle from his hands and started drinking, which was very rude and disgusting. He hated sharing drinks, just like he hated to kiss every fucker who wanted nothing but a one night stand. 

Chan was literally picking the people who would drive him crazy with their lips, because kissing itself was very intimate in his opinion. And he was not planning to kiss this asshole here. 

“I bet you do, you look like you wanna suck my dick desperately.” The asshole said and Chan wished that he could kick away his confident ass, but the guy leaned close to his face and made his intentions very clear. “I know who you are, Chan from the music major. Just never had the chance to come close to you.”

Chan’s eyes screwed at that. Oh, so he was catching people’s eyes too. 

He was taking the wrong attention, as usual. 

*********************

“You are going to kill me…” 

Lee Minho was having The talk once again. The same talk that he was getting everytime when he was out with his friends or at a party or whatever.

Yes, maybe they were right about a thing or two, but Minho would never accept that he was just a cliche.

Lee Minho was more than that. He was a talented dancer, well known by a lot of people in the branch. 

He was a handsome boy, who had his ways of talking to people so he could make them easily fall for him, even the old teachers were crazy about him already.

Yeah, Lee Minho was a legend and it was okay if his friends were trying to break his confidence so they could reach him somehow. He wasn’t mad at them.

What he was getting angry at was their way to make him look like a total jerk sometimes.

It wasn’t like Minho was compared to his friends. They were all pretty and attractive in their own way, but he was just more stunning compared to them and what he should do about it? Life was a bitch somehow, but it loved Minho indeed.

He grew up in a rich family, he was an only child and he was always in the centre of the attention. He loved to get what he wanted and he was usually getting it, if he wanted it that much of course.

There was no battle that he couldn’t win, just because he knew how to play and how to win of course and maybe that was the reason why his friends were often provoking him…. Just to prove to him that he wasn’t the best for real. Well… he was always showing them different.

That night was somehow boring for Minho. He was used to parties like this one, he liked to gain attention, he was used to being called pretty, sexy, to be stared at by some people like he was a treasure, but was he guilty that he was just beautiful and special?

Hell no…

“You are such a cliche” he heard his friend Jisung speak again and laughed while Minho just smirked at him.

“Cliche, but still perfect.” he added like always, ignoring their sharp comments that were supposed to provoke him and leave him speechless. 

Lee Minho was never speechless.

“Okay, okay. If you think that I cost nothing, we should play a game” Minho offered and everyone stopped to listen. Minho was always coming with the best ideas for having fun and no matter how much the others wanted to act funny, they couldn’t be as funny as Minho was. “That would give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

“Like you need that in the first place.” His friend Hyunjin said with a roll of his eyes and scoffed quietly. “What is it gonna be this time?” 

Changbin bumped his shoulder into his and knocked him to the side so he could stand in front of Minho. He was already wearing that nasty smile of his that meant nothing good. The guy loved to mess around with Minho just for the fun of it and he always came up with bets and good ideas on how to entertain his friends. 

“Minho can use his cliche flirts on someone.” Changbin said, trying to not laugh as his eyes started to wander around. “But like, not on someone who’s gonna bend down right after he goes to talk to him. Let’s make the game harder. Why not hit on a loser?”

Hyunjin sighed with boredom. “What’s funny about that? Losers are damn boring.”

“And easy,” Minho added himself.

It was true, losers might be acting hard to get, but they were easy as fuck like… When you compliment them or just ask them about something from the lectures. They were easy to mislead.

If Changbin wanted to give him a challenge, which Minho would accept gladly, he might think harder.

“You just have no idea how easy it is to get a loser in your bed. I mean come on, they cry for sex, okay? This is not it. It might be someone… confident, sexy, beautiful, someone who knows how much he costs and knows how to play with players. Something like that.” Minho kept on the conversation and Jisung jumped from the side.

“Exactly…” he said and landed a hand on Changbin`s shoulder. “He needs a player like himself.”

Changbin kept looking around, his eyes staring at different groups of good looking people. “Like you can tell who’s a player or no.” He scoffed, easily getting irritated when his stupid friends were playing smart. But his head was always thinking about more complicated challenges, stuff that could make Minho sweat at least a bit before he got what he wanted. He was always a winner and his friends knew that pretty well. And like usual, Changbin got a plan pretty fast. He looked back at his friends and smirked. “Why not screw someone’s flirt then. You know, here is full of assholes and bitches who are ready to get in a room. You can just pick a random pair and split them with your awesomeness.”

“Changbin, you are so stupid that it’s painful.” Hyunjin laughed out loud, handing a glass of whiskey to his best friend. “If you think it’s not easy for Minho to split couples, remember how he made Jihyun and Sana split last year. Like, he is not even into girls, but that bitch was whipped for him to the point of dumping her 4 years relationship.”

“It doesn’t matter. Not everyone is a bitch, right?” Changbin argued and pointed at a random couple who were staying nearby the closest wall, one guy having trapped another guy against it. They were both ugly, but who cares? “What about that couple over there?” He pointed at them.

Minho looked at the direction. Okay.

It was one thing that his friend was doubting him, but another to offend him like this? Offering him an ugly bitch was the worst.

“You gotta be kidding me. The ugly ones are the easiest. They have just one choice for life, okay and they are willing for everything.” Minho exhalled. “It gotta be someone sexier.”

“Like this one?” Jisung also messed up and pointed at somewhere, like Minho could get in his head and see who exactly he was pointing at.

But no matter if he got the clue or no, the direction that Jisung was pointing at was full of ugly faces, so no...

He shook his head and just decided to act by himself.

Those three were totally useless at the moment. Like always he had to put a challenge for himself... by himself.

His eyes rolled along the big hall, examining faces, bodies, manners. Everything that could grab his eyes and leave him speechless.

He could see a lot of familiar faces there, people that he already screwed and will never go back to again. Why?

Because Minho liked it simple and repeating sex was always complicating things.

He kept on looking, ignoring the offers that the others had, pointing at some groups of people, speaking louder than Minho liked, discussing people like they knew much about them while Minho kept examining the people, looking at each one of them really closely.

And there he was…

He had the prettiest frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed at his companion. He looked bored, kind of disappointed, he looked pretty even doing nothing to actually take attention.

He had that strong jaw that was freaking Minho out whenever he was biting his tongue to not spill a bullshit at his companion`s face, his lips pursed into a thin line. His eyes were sparkling, reflecting the blue water of the pool beside them, his body tensed like he was ready for a fight, but he looked like someone who needed to be worshiped. Respected, fucked like really, really good.

“I found him.” Minho cut the conversation of the others and all the eyes were on him, while Minho was examining the companion of that pretty one. He kind of looked familiar, someone gross, someone who needed a punch on the face or even worse.

Oh… Minho got a message from heaven. That was his old friend Jay, who was such a pain in the ass since the first year that Minho could swear that he was even hating the guy.

That same asshole had all the money in the world, had people everywhere, had the confidence that he was the best just because everyone was kissing his ass because of his dad and he was kind of taking advantage of that.

Right now that same asshole was trying his luck with Minho`s boy and by the expression of the handsome one... he looked bored.

“He looks confident and sexy, he definitely knows how much he costs and also he is someone else`s crush. Everything you needed to challenge me. The best flower in this ugly garden.” Minho smirked at the dumbest looks that he got from his friends. “I can say… watch and learn.”

“Oh yeah. Good luck, mate” Jisung laughed from the side, making Minho roll his eyes on him.

“The luck is for the losers.” he just replied and Hyunjin smiled fondly of his friend. 

There was no help for Lee Minho and all of his friends knew that. When it came to sex and flirting, there was really nothing that could stop the guy from winning the games that he loved to play. He was horrible. 

“Next time better make him bottom for someone. Otherwise he will never lose.” Hyunjin said and watched how Minho was retreating to the pool side, walking on the sexiest way, catching the eyes of everyone. 

He was a winner already, without even joining the couple that he planned to split. 

  
  


*****************

Chan hated Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, all three at once. They were too naive to think that Chan was that desperate to stick to the first asshole that night and let him stick his dick into him. The dick was probably going to be fine, considering how tall Jay was, but damn, every word that was getting out of his mouth was irritating Chan so hard that he wanted to push the guy into the pool and leave. 

He stood anyway, not even drinking because that asshole stole Chan’s bottle and owned it, sipping every now and then while telling Chan stories about his luxury car, how fast it could go, or speaking of his family trips and how cool it was to have a private plane. 

Chan was so fed up with that attitude that he was very close to burst. He hated to be getting degraded by assholes. Maybe he was giving people the vibe of someone who didn’t have his own house, which was true since he and his father had moved from one place to another, never buying a house, because it was too expensive. It didn’t mean that Chan was hooking up with people to get their money or something. 

This Jay asshole had successfully made Chan hate all the rich people at once and he was ready to leave that party. 

Felix and the others let him have his privacy with the wrong guy and while Jay was talking shit to Chan, he was texting Felix, calling him a very bad friend. 

Apparently, Jay wasted Chan’s time for 40 minutes and apparently, Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin already left the party to go eat somewhere and they promised to come back after that and save Chan. Where the hell were they eating though? This was the rich area of the town, there was nothing else but villas around the neighbourhood. If Felix and the others left with a cab, they wouldn’t come back even if they promised. 

Chan just wrote his last message, telling Felix to go have fun with the others, told him that he was going to be fine and call himself a cab, join them maybe for a late night walk. 

Felix agreed and Chan put his phone in his pants, turning to look at Jay after what seemed like minutes. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening to you at all.” He said meanly, rolling his eyes over the face of the other. Damn, Chan really gave up on his plans to fuck that night. Rich party meant that only rich assholes were going to hit on him and he had enough. No more Hwang Hyunjin’s parties for Chan. 

“Too bad. Because I was telling you that it’s kind of rude to be talking to someone while they text someone else on their phone.” Jay said and his eyes narrowed at Chan. 

“Oh, and it’s not rude to brag about your money with someone who clearly doesn’t care?” Chan’s sharp tongue didn’t surprise him. He hated being treated like that, so he stood up, quickly followed by Jay who grabbed his wrist and laughed. 

“I wasn’t bragging, but if you are getting hurt by such topics, maybe I will have to take care of you.” The guy said and Chan got surprised by how fucked up he was when he leaned close to kiss Chan and he had to actually step back to escape the kiss. 

“Listen, just fuck off.” Chan warned him, head shaking in denial as the guy took a step closer to him. 

Jay was about to say something in return, when another voice joined their private talk. 

“Wow, easy there…” It was a voice that made Chan shiver and he moved his angry eyes from Jay to the person behind him, feeling how his heart was promising to burst. 

Okay, his plan was to get in the mood, have sex with someone who was going to make him shake, have fun and go back to his dorm. And out of everything nice that could happen, Chan was trying to walk out of his current hookup without a fight when a third person messed in. 

The person behind Jay was freaking handsome. From the top of his fancy reddish hair, to the bottom of his expensive shoes. Chan couldn’t take a second look because Jay shifted angrily, acknowledging the person who approached them. Chan had no idea what was going on as well, but he was looking at the sexy guy, eye fucking him until he was close enough for him to actually stare. 

Damn, if the situation was different, Chan was probably going to cling into that guy and offer himself with several words, because that was exactly what he wanted. 

This guy was definitely better looking than Jay, wore a sexy shirt, having the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore black tight pants that made his ridiculously sexy legs stand out and Chan felt like he wanted to feel the muscles with his own hands for a moment. 

He felt the thrill when the stranger locked his eyes with him. It was a second but it felt like time slowed down. Chan looked at a pair of sexy lips, sharp eyes, sexy nose, sexy everything. It was funny how someone could look that good. 

And then the guy surprised Chan as he reached out and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. It wasn’t like they met before, Chan would definitely remember that face if he had seen it before. 

He felt like he was supposed to shrug the guy off as well, but then he started speaking again and Chan’s imagination went wild. How would that voice sound while spelling his name? 

“Jay, my mate. Are you having a fetish of taking other men`s boyfriends or something?” the boy spoke and his sharp eyes locked at Jay like needles. “Sorry to disappoint you, but… You are at the wrong destination, if you know what I mean.” 

How gentlemanly of him. Chan turned to look at the handsome one again and curiously studied his face. To call him his boyfriend was ridiculous, but the two of them seemed to know each other, so Chan was fine with whatever he wanted to use against that Jay fucker. 

“Like anyone would believe that Lee fucking Minho has a boyfriend. Move the fuck away, I was talking to him.” Jay said and nodded at Chan, degrading him one more time by talking as if Chan was just an object with no opinion and no matter that he got distracted by his sexy savior, Chan wasn’t stupid. 

“I was already done talking to you.” He spoke again, making Jay roll his eyes on him. 

“You are starting to piss me off. I saw how you look at my dick, so just quit your fucking game.” 

“Your dick won’t compensate for all the bullshits that you said, so fuck off.” Chan said and wrapped an arm around the hot stranger, tugging at his shirt so hard that he probably felt it. 

And he did since he started laughing out of a sudden, having that pleased expression on his face.

“See, mate? He is not impressed.” he said and turned to look at Chan`s close face, giving him a wink. “Jay, baby, I’m taking from here, thanks for making him company while I was gone. But I will deal with my boy from now on.”

“Minho, I swear I’m gonna break your fucking face if you….” Jay started to say, but Chan was already pulling the sexy one - Minho, away through the opened glass door that connected to the main hall to the pool and the backyard and once that the two of them escaped that rich asshole, Chan found himself breathing fast, slightly shaking from anger while looking all over his savior’s face. 

He didn’t have to talk to that guy, really. They had no reason to stick around each other and it would be good if Chan followed Felix’s example and just left the party, go find his friends and complain about this fucked up conversation until Felix and his friends feel bad for leaving Chan like that. 

But damn, the lights that surrounded that main hall were crossing Minho’s face as Chan stared at him like an idiot, getting distracted by how sexy that guy was. 

He wasn’t tall like Jay, he was probably just a little taller than Chan himself, but he looked so confident and sexy that Chan could literally feel it streaming out of him. As he took a better look, he noticed how the shirt was pressed against his strong looking chest and Chan wondered how it would look like if Minho was naked, tossing the shirt to the side while having Chan drooling over his body. 

Damn, Chan was angry, but he could still feel how his cock was getting hard by literally just staring at someone. It was a sign that he had to get laid, badly. 

“God, I hate that fucker.” Chan said, still breathless by anger, making a step back from the hot stranger. 

“Sorry about that… Jay is… always very annoying” the guy Minho replied and smiled at Chan with his sweetest smile that he could ever have. “I`ve never seen you around, so I guess you are a junior? An easy target for a maniac like this one” he added. “I’m Minho by the way.”

“Right.” Chan could swear that he had never heard a voice like that, but he was probably just too overwhelmed in the moment. “I’m Chan. Very stupid way to pull me away from him, by the way, but it worked I guess.”

Minho laughed. “Okay, it wasn’t really brilliant, I admit, but I just saw your face, damn, you looked bored to death and I was just like - Oh I have to go and save him so… I just pulled out the first thing that came to my mind and… Sorry… It was stupid I guess.”

Chan looked at him again, trying to see something. A smirk, a hidden message behind those eyes, some gesture, but nothing happened. He could swear that this Minho guy was just an asshole like Jay himself, but his class was on another level and he was so confidently standing in front of Chan, teasing him with his good looks and nice personality. 

No, Chan wasn’t stupid. The good looking ones were the worst. 

“Okay then. I should leave.” Chan tested him, his eyes following every curve until he locked his eyes with that bulge in the other’s pants. Damn, if Minho wasn’t seeing Chan’s slight boner so far, he had to be very stupid. 

“Yeah I guess you got bored.” Minho replied. “I would if I was you and spend that much time with Jay from all people. But you know, parties could be really really funny if you have the right people by your side. Where are your friends? I bet you didn’t come alone?”

Was that a sly way of that guy to get information or was it a flirt? 

Chan couldn’t still figure him out but the guy acted as if he wasn’t noticing the way that Chan was looking at his dick instead of his face. He changed that and looked up to his pretty eyes. 

“I came with my friends.” Chan said, licking his lips. “I really needed to loosen up some tension, you know? Someone came to me and he looked good enough to fuck me hard…” Chan stopped the teasing right then and there, thinking that if that guy was trying to play games to boost his own ego, then maybe he needed a push to stop doing that. “.... I bumped into the wrong person.”

“Oh well…” Minho`s expression completely changed when he said that, his eyes sparkled more, his smile turned into a sly smirk and he leaned in, getting closer to Chan`s face. “You just met the right one.”

The moment when he said that, stepped that close, was when Chan finally lost his shit. He came to that party to have sex, right? Just because one rich asshole tried to show off with his money and mistreat Chan it didn’t mean that he really had to leave the party and jerk off for another night. Especially when some hot guy was standing one kiss away from Chan and he just had to lean in and start the fire. 

“You won’t be disappointed if you come with me. I will give you everything that you dreamt of.” Minho kept on speaking, doing nothing to pressure Chan. “You need an adventure? I can show you a whole new world.”

Chan could swear that he have heard similar speeches through the many times that guys lied to him about new world or romance, or just good sex, dreams. Such guys had no idea what bigger dreams Chan had, but he learned how to ignore such speeches and he felt immune to that playboy shit after he got his heart broken several times. 

He smirked, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck and challenged him with a look. “Cut the bullshits, player, just give me your dick.”

They didn’t kiss, but Minho gripped his wrist and started dragging him away. Chan’s cock was pressed hard by his leather pants when the hot stranger decided that they were walking for too long and surprised Chan when he pinned him on the wall near a fancy looking staircase, locking his lips into Chan’s heated neck, kissing it so wildly that his head started spinning. Chan was good in satisfying his partners, so it was easy for him to respond as he started moaning, moving his hands to feel the toned body of the other while he was feeling Chan’s dick and right when Chan started to get too needy, the guy started dragging him again, shoving him into some room. 

It was dark there, Chan wanted to tell him to turn the lights on so he could appreciate the sexy sight when they got naked but Minho knocked his air out as he pushed him against the wall and approached him like a beast. 

Damn, Chan was ready to come undone if that guy kept being so sexy. 

“I’m so hard I can’t take it” Chan felt like laughing, but he was too horny to even think. He reached out and pulled Minho closer until their bodies pressed hard and he felt the other’s bulge against his cock. And that made his head spin hard. “Feel me, this is what you make me feel. Damn, I’ve never met someone that hot.”

Minho smirked against his lips and let Chan peck them a few more times before he pulled back and gave him a full view of himself, when his hands slid down on himself and he started undoing his own shirt so slow to tease the other.

“Do you know why I chose you?” Minho asked and his bottom lip got bitten by his white teeth, when his shirt got fully unbuttoned and he grabbed Chan`s hand, letting it land on his abs in order for him to explore him. “You are the sexiest one of them all… I just couldn’t take my eyes away from you.” he added and pushed Chan`s hand a bit lower, kind of forcing him to deal with his pants by himself, while being watched by him. 

Even though Minho still used the player's speech, Chan was sure that he was indeed sexy enough to get attention. So he let the words slip away this time and grabbed that cock, feeling the nice form of it with his palm. His body trembled visibly and he leaned close again, searching for the other’s lips. He hated doing that, because his emotions were going all over the place and Chan was kissing people with all that he got, putting more feelings than he wished. But that person was replying to his passionate kisses with teasing ones, he wasn’t letting Chan dominate the kiss and he liked it. 

Chan was already breathless and sweating when Minho pulled back from the kiss. He looked into his dark eyes and released a quiet groan when it wasn’t enough to just kiss and touch his dick. He needed more. 

“I hope that you have condoms, because I’m very stupid when it comes to that.” He said, reaching with his other hand to undo Minho’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Damn, the darkness was only making that guy look like a freaking God, his every muscle getting illuminated by some street lights, his hair already messy. He was so hot that Chan was getting impatient to have him. 

“Baby boy, don’t worry, you are safe with me” Minho replied at the same time as he pulled a condom out of his pocket right before Chan could tug his pants lower and smirked up at him. “But there is a problem. You are too dressed up. Let’s change that.” he added and stepped back until he felt something behind his back and sat on it, taking his hard cock in hands, eyes locked at Chan who looked confused for just a moment. “It’s okay, you can get wild for me.”

Chan was really fucking startled. That guy wanted what now? To get him stripping? 

Chan had experimented before, but he wasn’t considering himself as a bitch or something, he had never acted lame or had fore plays. He and his liars were always rushing to fuck without much story before that. Chan wasn’t used to getting prepared, like in that sexy kind of way where his partner would actually waste time and open him with fingers. They were all impatient, let Chan do it by himself if he wanted to, or just fucked him right away. 

Right now, he couldn’t tell what Minho wanted, but it made him tense. 

He wondered if he had to undress, go to where the other was sitting and just fuck himself on top of him or he had to let Minho decide. 

In the end Chan just pulled his vest over his head and threw it on the ground, making sure to lock the door before he undid his tight pants, getting rid of them. 

He was confident in his own body, so to strip naked in front of someone wasn’t a problem, but the awkward ‘Am I sexy enough now’ was still in his head when he got rid of his boxers as well and stepped closer to Minho. 

The guy was sitting on a work desk, Chan was sure that they would switch positions very soon, but he was too impatient to ask for it. 

He reached out, wrapping his hand around Minho’s one and they stroked his hard cock together as Chan started leaving slow kisses all over his face, reaching his ear slowly. 

“I’m not someone who needs three fingers in to get me ready. You can just give me what you promised.” He said, feeling dizzy because of the nice scent that filled his nostrils when he leaned and kissed Minho’s neck. Damn, he smelled so expensive that Chan felt a strong urge to feel Minho’s hands on himself.

And he did when Minho grabbed him on the butt and pulled him up in his arms, spinning him around too fast for Chan to even to notice and pressed him against the desk instead, getting right between his legs, hands trailing along Chan`s strong hips, exploring him from top to bottom, getting agitated with every passing second, but damn it, he didn’t want to be in a rush.

“Don’t tell me how to make you feel good. I know better.” Minho told him and used his power to push the other back against the desk, exploring his burning skin with his fingertips before he reached his cock with his left hand, giving it a few strokes just to prepare him for what would follow. Minho wasn’t from those who would save powers for himself. He wanted to give everything and make his partner cry in pleasure. He was always giving the best of himself and he didn’t really mind the foreplay at all.

And with the thought of that he put his other hand in action as well, getting it wet by spitting on it and brought it down to his awaiting hole, teasing it with one finger at first, just brushing it slowly against it , while stroking him fast with his other hand.

“Damn it Chan… You are such a masterpiece…”

“Oh fuck, yes.” Chan would agree even if Minho decided to call him a bitch. He had no idea what was going on from the moment that he got trapped over that desk with that sexy bastard having him spread and turned on. He had no idea that someone can be that composed while opening Chan up for sex but he wasn’t complaining when that hand was stroking his neglected cock so good that Chan felt his own perverted smile creeping up as the pleasure came to him in waves and he was letting out low groans whenever Minho teased the head of his cock. “I swear, I’m not gonna last at all.” He said and his jaw clenched as the tip of that finger kept teasing his hole, sliding in little enough to make Chan hiss. “Do you want me to come for you, Minho?” Of course, Chan knew how to tease as well, whenever he felt in a mood for it. “Do you wanna taste me?”

That finger of Minho`s digged deeper in that same moment, making Chan`s whole body tense dangerously and he enjoyed it completely.

A smirk creeped on his lips when his eyes rolled up on the other`s pleased face.

“Oh yeah, baby. Give it to me.” he replied on the same teasing way and like to prove himself right, he leaned in, replacing his hand with his lips that wrapped around Chan`s hard cock and moved all the way down, his other hand moving in synchrone, pushing into Chan teasingly slow.

“You are such a bitch.” Chan didn’t plan to degrade the sexiest fucker that he would ever get, but as the guy took his cock all in one go, Chan’s brain switched off. It was his first time acting like this, but maybe it all came from his partner. Minho looked like someone who had to be treated differently and Chan preferred to let the guy do things to him instead of the other way around because it might be bad if Chan couldn’t reach Minho’s expectations of a hookup. 

He moaned loud when the finger pushed into him in the company of another one and as Minho reached his prostate, Chan’s vision blurred. His hands both slid down and grabbed that soft hair, tugging at it while he thrusted up in that hot mouth, feeling how Minho’s tongue circled around his shaft. 

That was it for Chan to realize that he was doomed with this guy. He came from the intense feeling of having the guy sucking him off too good along with being fucked by his fingers at the same time. Chan was breathing hard, shaking hard from his long awaited orgasm as he was filling up Minho’s mouth with his release but the other was taking it all and one look down at him was able to make Chan hard again. 

“Are you gonna be this patient all the time?” Chan asked, locking eyes down with the guy when he was done sucking his release. Damn, Minho looked like someone that Chan would love to look at everyday. He was definitely a trouble, he was bad, he was a fucking playboy, but damn, Chan wanted to leave a memory in that fucker’s head so bad that he moved one of his shaky hands from Minho’s hair to his own sensitive cock and started stroking it again, smirking at Minho. 

“If you are gonna cum that fast… I will be.” Minho replied and pulled his both hands back, replacing Chan`s body with his own, tracing one hand along his chest and the other moved down to prepare his already pulsing cock, while his eyes roamed around Chan and his newborn game with himself.

He could swear that Chan was the sexiest one that he had ever seen, he was damn beautiful when he was moaning like a fucking bitch, having those full lips parted, having those eyes rolled back by pleasure.

Damn, Minho could watch him forever.

But for now he had other work to do and he released his own body from his touch and rested his hands on the underside of Chan`s hips, pushing them harshly to the sides.

“Let’s start the real game, can we?” he asked, but that was just a rhetorical question. He didn’t even wait for an answer when he stepped closer, taking his hard cock back in his hand to guide it to Chan`s prepared hole and started pushing slow, so slow that he could feel every impulse from the other`s body, how he was tensing, how his body started to shake, how his breathing got heavier than before and damn… Minho could swear that he wasn’t ready to give him more time to compose. He couldn’t…

His cock was half way in when he grabbed hard on Chan`s hips for support and pushed harder, getting all the way in in one go, forcing a groan out of Chan`s pretty mouth and that was sending so many shivers down his spine that it was crazy. He repeated, one more time and one more until he felt more free to move and that gave him the freedom to actually get creative, changing angles, changing the speed, everything to freak the other`s body to the point to make him cum once again.

“Fuck, you are so fucked up.” Chan was aware that he was getting fucked by a total stranger, with no protection even if Minho had a fucking condom, but both of them forgot about it. He was slightly worried, which made his whole body tense even harder as the other was changing gears, going from composed thrust into erratic ones, slamming into his body like he was freaked out by Chan’s own need to get fucked hard. Damn, this guy didn’t just reach his expectations but made sure that Chan was going to compare him to everyone else that was going to come after Minho. 

“Yes, right there” He groaned suddenly, tensing around Minho’s cock when he rubbed his prostate with each thrust and Chan just tried to find support in anything, but the guy had him on the edge of that desk and he had no idea what to do with his hands. So he started touching himself, rubbing his hard nipples, moving one hand down to stroke himself. “Fuck, I can’t…”

“Hold on, baby.” Minho encouraged him, moving at a faster speed now to stimulate himself more as well, moaning along with Chan when his body started to shake from the pleasure that this boy was giving him. Damn, he felt like fucking a fucking treasure, how was that even possible? “Just a moment more, can you hold on?”

Chan had no idea what the guy wanted from him, but he nodded, even though his body started to adjust to the sensations that Minho was giving him and he had his legs wrapped around him to keep him closer. At some point Chan sat up, somehow pushing himself with his trembling hands and grabbed at Minho’s shoulders, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Chan’s head started to spin again when the other thrusted hard into him and as they both moaned, he had the chance to finally slip his tongue into the guy’s mouth and kill his own moans there, being fully wrapped around him. 

Minho was responding nicely to that, kissing him back, gripping on his waist so hard that he was probably bruising him, thrusting in him so hard that his head was getting messy by this. Damn it, he was going insane over this one, the sweat covering his whole body already, heart racing, stomach clenching dangerously when he was one step closer to cum.

“Are you… ready for me, baby boy?”

Chan was supposed to tell that stranger to get his dick out of him just in case, but he was so driven by him that he just nodded, moving his lips to the side and just bit Minho’s neck hard as the guy thrusted into him like a freak. It felt so good that Chan stopped breathing, listened to the hard skin slapping and Minho’s low groans. After a moment Chan’s eyes shut closed as the other spilled into him, riding his freaking orgasm with hard thrusts, breathing hard and sexy, his grip over Chan got so tight that he himself felt like he was about to finish. 

Chan was too disoriented to realize that Minho had a hand wrapped around his cock while he was still buried into him and he felt how the touch of that guy was quickly bringing him to his own climax. He made sure to be loud then, praising Minho with words as the other was deadly breathless and rough, stroking him like he was angry that he came before Chan. 

He released with a loud cry, body tensing around Minho as the pleasure came heavy at him and made him shake like a bitch. 

Damn, this fucker was one of a kind, he was so bad that Chan couldn’t stop seeking for his lips even after they were both done, needed air and time to compose themselves. Chan didn’t give Minho that time when he locked his lips against his soft ones and kissed him passionately until both of them started to go down from their high and their lips just lazily moved together, sharing that intimate moment that Chan was forbidding himself to have for a long time. 

“You came inside of me.” Chan reminded Minho after a moment, laughing quietly at how reckless they were. 

“I noticed…” Minho replied and his eyes closed when he rested his sweaty forehead against Chan`s. “And I actually had a condom… Somewhere.” he laughed at that.

“Yeah.” Chan mumbled and bit his bottom lip, feeling completely worked out and lazy. So lazy that he couldn’t move his hands from Minho. “I don’t care. But I need to clean up and walking out of that room like that is a really bad idea.”

“Baby, please, you are offending me. All the rooms here have their personal bathrooms.” Minho told him and pulled back just to give him a clear vision of his wink. “I predicted everything… and besides...” the other separated from Chan`s sweaty body just a bit to give him some space. “That’s my room”

Chan looked dumbly at him for a moment before the realization confused him. Wasn’t he at a party at Hwang Hyunjin’s villa? Who was Minho then? His sexy brother?

“Really?” He asked, still startled by the information. Well, Minho looked like someone who could really own a party villa, he was one of the rich assholes, preparing his dark room for pleasures. Something about that made Chan’s stomach clench as he figured that he was right once again. This sexy guy was a player from head to toes, hitting on Chan easily. He had no problem with that because he was fucked good and there was no tension left in him. Chan couldn’t complain, so he decided that he didn’t need to know exactly how rich Minho was and what else he owned. 

They fucked good and it was time for a goodbye and the walk of shame. 

“Cool,” Chan said and slid down from the desk, feeling how his face flushed in the moment when Minho hit the power button and light blinded him. He saw exactly how good Minho looked while being naked, pleased and calm. Damn, Chan’s cock was about to get hard again by looking at that person, but he quickly looked away from him and spotted the only closed door on his left.

“Are you being shy now?” Minho asked playfully while moving to his wardrobe to get a towell and tossed it to Chan. “We had a good time, you are a fire, I’m not gonna forget you Chan.”

That playboy talk again. Chan felt even more embarrassed when that guy actually handed him a towel so he could go and clean up himself. What the fuck was that? Were rich people programmed differently? Chan’s hookups were just tossing tissues at him, but this guy was a whole new level of class. 

“No need to flatter me, we already fucked.” He told the guy and got into the bathroom, getting faced with his fucked out expression in the mirror. Damn, Minho really took good care of Chan if he looked that tired and flushed. 

He turned around and took a fast shower, washing away the clues of what they had done, trying to collect his mind and think of what just happened. Appart of fucking with no protection, everything else was okay for Chan. He came to that party to get a dick and he got the best dick. Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin would be proud of him when he finds them and tells them. Chan wasn’t angry that his friends ditched him anymore, because he wouldn’t be having that thick cock fucking his body and brain otherwise. 

He finished cleaning himself up and rubbed his body to full dryness before walking out to search for his clothes. 

Minho was sitting lazily on his bed now, still not dressed up and the sight of his sweaty hair and body made Chan’s cock twitch. Damn, it’s been a while since anyone made him feel that good. 

“Time to go.” He said cheerfully and found his clothes in different places, rushing to get himself back into them.

“If you are gonna stay on the party, I would like you to have a drink with me”

“What?” Chan asked in surprise, buttoning his pants when Minho said that.

The other smiled when Chan`s confused expression seemed way too sweet. 

“Nothing scary, I promise. Just a drink”

No. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Chan’s brain got a hundred bells ringing at once but he looked at the sexy face, then he looked at Minho’s heated body and damn, he didn’t know about that drink, but he could easily agree to have a second round with that guy. 

“My friends are waiting for me. Maybe if I get misled to come here again someday...” He trailed off, rejecting the other’s offer with a sly smile. “Have a good night, Minho.”

“You too, baby. Greetings to your friends” Minho replied casually and winked at him, before standing up to replace Chan in the bathroom. “See you.”

When the door closed behind Minho’s back, Chan hurried up to leave. He went back to the loud first floor of the house, noticing that where the bedrooms were, he couldn’t hear any other pairs fucking. Maybe Minho and his rich brother or whatever had rules about random people having sex in their villa. Which was kind of hot, since Chan got the privilege to fuck in the owner's room even while everyone else were hiding in the corners. 

Unlucky bastards. 

Chan escaped the house without bumping into Jay, he called himself a cab and texted Felix quickly, telling him that he was going to their dorm. 

His eyes moved up to the second floor of the villa as he waited and he recalled every second of what happened minutes ago somewhere up there. Damn, that one night stand was too good to be true. 

Chan’s eyes rolled away from the windows when a car beeped at him and he turned around, getting into his cab. 

He knew that he was way more excited over that random sex, he also knew that he was a bit careless with Minho, but at least Chan freaked out the guy on the same way that he himself felt. It was good, definitely something that Chan was going to compare the next time when he gets horny. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

Chapter 2. 

Apparently, Chan fucked with a guy from their university. When Felix heard the news, his jaw literally dropped to the ground and Seungmin and Jeongin whistled at him like he did something very extraordinary. 

They were at the cafe once again, having their drinks while discussing the party last night. The students who went to it were doing the same, while waiting for his latte Chan heard two girls discussing some orgy that happened in the living room of the villa, three pairs had sex and someone took photos. 

Basically the whole university went on fire and apparently the owner of the damn house was the gossip man around here. Chan was curious, peeking into conversations here and there while people met each other and spoke about that party. 

When he got back to his table, Chan asked them something that’s been playing in his head all morning. 

“So...Is Minho, Hyunjin’s sexy brother or something?” He asked loud enough for only his friends to hear and Jeongin’s eyes rolled on him. 

“I swear to God, Chan you are such an alien.” The boy said, making Chan frown. 

“I don’t know anyone. I just fucked with the sexy player in a fancy room and he informed me that it was his own room.” Chan shrugged. 

“Can you please stop calling that asshole ‘sexy player’?” Jeongin groaned. “Minho is like the worst brainless asshole around here.”

Chan stared skeptically at him. Jeongin was such a damn nerd. “Brainless or no, he is hot as fuck, he got me turned on three times.” He said with a smile, remembering how good it felt to have that thick cock deep in him, or how Minho was shaking like a bitch while fucking him. Chan had given him a good time, so that brainless asshole was probably feeling the same way now. “I can get hard again by just thinking about it.”

Jeongin ignored his naughty words and cleared his throat loud. “So about Lee Minho and Hwang Hyunjin. No, they are not brothers. They are just two rich assholes who bought themselves a place to live last year. So that villa is basically their shared house.”

“They bought a villa in the richest area in Seoul?” Chan’s jaw dropped a little at that information. Damn, just how rich were those guys.

“Don’t be that surprised. He has the money to buy us all.” Felix shrugged, while digging at his phone, distracted from all the photos from last night's party that the students were uploading into social media. “I hate those parties, seriously. There is nothing personal in here, I mean… Look at those photos” he turned his phone against the others. “Shirtless girls, dicks, other disturbing things. Those guys are animals. To be honest you got lucky that Minho brought you into his room, he is usually fucking everywhere, enjoying the audience even.”

Chan tilted his head curiously. His memories drifted back to the party and how Minho literally stepped into his conversation with that cocky buff asshole Jay and he looked at his friends curiously. 

“The guy that you left me with. Who is he?” Chan asked, getting a sad look from Jeongin. 

“I told them that it was a bad idea to leave you alone with Jay. He is very cruel to everyone. Literally everyone. He can make you feel like you’re worth nothing.” He said and his lips pouted at Chan. “I’m sorry, we were bad. We just thought that you can handle it.”

“Well, he degraded me, made sure that I knew my place. I’m not part of their class and it shows.” Chan said and made a motion over himself and his casual black clothes.

“Do you really care?” Seungmin asked curiously. “I mean, I bet you won’t hang out with any of them in the future, so why would you fit in their world, right?”

“And besides, Lee Minho won’t even pay attention to you anymore, he is never repeating. That’s what I know about him, even though everyone says that he is very nice with his hook ups. Very sneaky, though.” Felix said in addition.

“He is full of shit.” Chan said and rolled his eyes, remembering more stuff about his one night stand. He didn’t want to get in more details and just smiled at his friends, leaning his head over Felix’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna be part of anyone’s world. I have the bestest dudes to hang out with me.” He said cheerfully and reached to his side to feel Seungmin’s hand. “And music is the most important thing for me. Anything else can wait.”

  
  


********************

Chan was calm for days after that good sex in the party villa. He didn’t bump into anyone that he wanted to keep away from himself, but apparently, that asshole Jay was studying in the same major as Chan, just two years above him. Good, they could literally bump in front of some studio, since Chan was using the university ones. He didn’t have the money to buy his own equipment at home, so he had to spend most of his days in university, locked up in a studio until his brain came up with something good. 

It was another hot afternoon when Chan’s mind literally fried out of stress and heat. He wanted to kill somebody because the air conditioner in the tiny studio wasn’t working and the freaking tiny fan that he used to cool himself down was literally useless. 

He had spent 7 hours in there, telling his teacher that he would skip his lecture so he could work over a song and the guy gladly unlocked that studio for Chan and told him to take his time. Chan had no other study lessons for the day, so he could use all the time in the world, but it was ridiculous how hot that room was. 

He closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes, mumbling the melody that he came up with so far. It was good. Mr. Kim said that he would praise the winner of the project and record the song. He also said that he would pass it to the senior dancers and make a video with a dance rehearsal or something. Somehow Chan felt excited over that. 

Nobody ever used his demos for anything rather than singing rock songs over them. This was completely different, the beats were completely different and he felt excited to win that competition if it was going to make people acknowledge his work. 

But damn, the heat in that studio was too much. 

Chan left it, locking it up with the thought to visit the cafeteria while it was still open and grab a sandwich so he could feed his hunger. He was still humming his project beat, drumming with his hands on his hips when he heard the loud music blasting from an open door behind the corner of the corridor. 

He peeked curiously, a habit because of his idiotic friends, but didn’t see anyone. The dancers were usually packed, danced on big teams, and spoke loudly. Someone either left the speakers on and left or they were just resting. 

Chan recognized the song. It was something that he had heard almost everyday while passing by the dance halls. The senior dancers probably had some work to do over that song and Chan could admit that he liked it. 

He wondered how his beat would sound if someone played it like that. 

He went to the cafeteria, only to find it closed. Well fuck, now he was not only going to die in heat but also starve to death. Chan also had no water with himself so his desperate look was moving all over the closed doors and the statement that the cafeteria was working until 4pm. 

Chan was 7 minutes late. Fuck his luck today. 

He headed back to the second floor, dragging his legs lazily when he heard that the music had stopped. His curiosity reached the sky this time and Chan stared at the open doors. He decided to peek in and close the doors if there was anyone. 

But of course, he was stupid to think that the dance hall would be empty. 

He saw someone’s sexy ass as the guy slid his body down in a full stretch, spreading his legs wide easily. 

The person was sweaty, wearing sport pants and a vest that looked stuck to his body like a second skin. His hair was messy, honey red, kind of familiar. 

When the guy raised up on his feet again, Chan jumped like a loser, knowing that it was probably creepy to stalk someone while they do literally nothing. 

And then a head turned towards Chan’s direction and his heart dropped in his gut. 

No fucking way. 

“Oh, what the fuck?” He said, staring at the pretty face of Lee Minho, who looked kind of familiarly hot with that flushed face and sweaty skin. Chan felt how a single shiver ran through him and he came up with the best excuse ever. “Do you have some water left in here?” Chan was praising himself mentally. “The cafeteria closed down and I just… I heard the music…”

Minho was nodding his head after every word that was leaving Chan`s mouth, having that distracted look while staring at Chan like wondering if or when he had seen him before.

“Yeah, over there.” he replied and pointed aside at the benches. “Grab some.” 

Chan stepped in, walking towards the said area and just sat down on the bench, pulling a water bottle from the pile that was resting beside the benches. And then he literally died to have that water right there and now, so he opened it and started drinking like a savage. 

Well, Chan was fine with not meeting anyone from that party, he also didn’t expect to bump into his fuck buddy, because that guy was rich, right? He could dance in the hall of his living room in that villa. Why would he waste his time at university until 4pm?

And while Chan was wasting his time there, Minho turned against the mirrored wall again and kept on stretching, even though his eyes were locked at Chan`s reflection there, still staring at him with pure curiosity, before something flashed into his mind and he turned around again, pointing at Chan.

“You are Chan, right? The boy from last night?” 

Chan nearly choked on the water. He put the bottle down and coughed, looking at Minho through his teary eyes. “Sorry.” He excused himself and waited until he recovered before he started talking again. “Yeah, you are Minho, right?” He played off a surprise and leaned his back against the mirror wall behind the bench. “We had fun.”

“Yes, yes definitely.” Minho smiled back at him. “I didn’t know that you study here. What’s up with you? Are you a dancer or?” 

Chan laughed. “I’ve never danced in my life.” He replied, staring all over the pretty face of the other. He wasn’t nervous anymore because they were having a casual conversation and somehow Chan wasn’t feeling bad to be in the company of the guy who gave him the best orgasm ever. “I’m just a guitarist with big dreams. I came to produce songs. Very hard major, but I love it.”

“Oh really?” Minho looked surprised. “That sounds indeed interesting.” 

“It is, but the air conditioner in my studio is broken and I wanna kill myself.” Chan took a moment to stare at Minho’s handsome face, his sweaty chest and those strong legs that flexed teasingly as he was stretching. The whole stretching looked hot when Minho was doing it and Chan felt how heat spread on his neck. “Anyway, I should go back and work.”

“Yeah, you better” Minho told him and turned against the mirrored wall again when something came on his mind again and he hurried up to speak before Chan left the hall. “Hey, do you know someone called Felix?”

Chan stopped walking in a halt. 

_What_?

“What?” He asked stupidly, turning around to look at Minho. “Lee Felix? The nerd?” He had no idea why a guy like Minho would ask for Felix, but if he was seeking trouble, Chan wasn’t going to let him anywhere close to his friend. So he stared at Minho with suspicion for a moment. “I do know him, may I ask why you are interested in him?”

“Wow, don’t get defensive now, it’s nothing bad.” Minho laughed at that. “I just want to meet him, that’s all.”

Chan’s suspicion only raised and he frowned at Minho. “How do you know that I’m friends with Felix?” Well, Minho could have seen them walk around the corpus together, they were literally suck together by the hip whenever they had free time, so his question was stupid. Besides, Minho was popular, he could probably get information about anyone, whenever he wanted it. So Chan pulled his guards down and sighed. “Nevermind. He is my roommate. Older than me with a whole damn year, but I take care of him.”

“Oh you are doing great. He is such fresh meat” Minho told him casually and winked at him. “We can grab a coffee someday at the cafeteria, you, me and Felix.”

Chan was looking at Minho as if the guy slapped him across the face with something. What the fuck? Was Minho aiming to fuck his virgin friend now? Something about the way that Minho winked at him made Chan agitated. 

This sexy player was not going to put his hot hands on Felix, not until Chan was there to never let it happen. 

“No.” Chan said, leaning against the doorway.

“No? Really?” Minho giggled at that. “Why, is he taken or something?”

What a sexy laughter. 

Chan got distracted by how attractive the guy was while literally doing nothing sexy at all. And he could only imagine Felix and his hard blush when Minho told him something flattering. Something like what he told Chan while he was with him. 

“No, he is free.” Chan replied, staring curiously at Minho. “Isn’t this just fucking hilarious? You literally fucked me and now you wanna use it as a free pass to my friend? Come on, like you need help to hook up with someone.”

“I don’t really need help, I just heard that he is shy or whatever” Minho told him and made a few steps closer since they were too far from each other. “And we are good, right? I mean, you and me? We had a good time, you are a wild one, I can admit, very sexy at that and I hope that you won’t have bad feelings for me now. Come on, don’t be that suspicious, okay? It’s just for the fun”

“So you wanna screw my friend?” Chan asked, wondering if he was really hearing that. Was that Minho guy planning something weird now? Chan needed help, literally. Because the guy was stepping closer to him and Chan’s body could still feel these hands. No, that was bullshit. The sexy player just wanted an easy pass for Chan’s virgin roommate. “I want a honest reply, or else you can just move to someone else who will fuck with you with no worries.”

“What would he worry about?” Minho attacked him with a question instead when he took the last steps closer to Chan. “You can tell him how good it is to have sex with me. You had a good time and besides what’s wrong in one night stands? I find them as very educational, you know, different people, different ways of expressing passion. He is gonna feel good.”

Chan kept wearing that frown on his face. He could feel how his imagination of the hot player who fucked him hard last night just ran out through that open door. Jeongin was probably right when he stated that Minho was an asshole. This meeting right now was leaving mixed feelings in Chan. He knew that he would never let the hottest player touch Felix or even worse - burst his flower, and Chan was also sure that he was going to screw up whatever stupid plan Minho had in mind, because he was getting irritated by how people were taking what they wanted in this university. 

They didn’t care about other people’s feelings and treated each other like shit. Chan could literally smell the lies coming out of Minho so he stepped closer to him as well, feeling the heat that radiated from his sexy body. 

Damn, Chan’s knees got weak instantly and the need to suck the guy off made him wonder why he didn’t do it when he had the chance to? Bad mistake. 

“Do you think that I am a nice person, Minho?” He asked, smiling sweetly at the other. 

Minho took that question as a challenge and his own smile turned into a smirk right in the second, when he let his look slide all over Chan`s body.

“I think...” he started when his eyes moved back on Chan`s face. “That you and I are so much alike. I think that you like to be in control, you like to have fun, but on your own rules. I respect that. I guess if you are asking me this, you don’t really wanna give me a blessing for your friend for some reason, probably you aimed for him I don’t care, but like I said, sex is good. If you can enjoy it, he can as well, right?”

Chan scored good. Minho just showed him his horns and damn, he looked so hot while talking to him like that. Chan bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Felix is just a friend.” He said, leaning closer to Minho’s ear just because he wanted to tease him with his last words and leave the fucking dance hall before he gets hard for no reason. “Meet us at the cafeteria tomorrow at 9am. I have many lectures, so you will either take my offer or use your playboy skills to hit on my friend.”

“Mm… So sexy….” Minho hissed when Chan`s actions and way of speaking made him shiver from excitement and he turned his head aside to meet Chan`s face while his hands rested against his butt right away. “God, I will definitely do you again.”

“You know, this is very bad for your wild heart.” Chan said, feeling both annoyed as fuck and turned on by the same person. Yes, Minho’s close face gave him memories and those hands were just feeling his ass casually. But damn, the guy was shameless. Chan had the feeling that he liked Minho more when he was acting nice with him, not asking Chan for a dumb favor or spoke shit to him as if they weren’t still two strangers. 

Well, Chan got disappointed, but also very interested by the fact that he himself wanted to have sex with the same person. No, that was a bad idea. Not with a player, not with this hot player. 

“Just so you know, if you think to treat my friend like an object, like how that asshole Jay treated me last night, I’m gonna crush your balls, player.” Chan implied action to his words as he palmed Minho’s member out of the blue, having a firm grip around the big bulge in his pants. “I’m not a fool that you are gonna play with.”

“And this is why I like you that much,” Minho said in return and smirked when that hand started to feel very comfortable down there, forcing him to lean even closer, leaving a small peck on the edge of Chan`s lips. “You are a fire, Channy, I would like to burn again if you quit playing hard to get and just show me the real you. Exactly that boy who is seeking for adventures and a lot of sex. We can definitely get along like this.”

“Fuck.” Chan’s body tensed hard and he pulled away from Minho, staring at him with both lust and frustration. 

Okay, playing with the worst player was a bad idea. Chan had no idea what was going in that pretty head of his, but he didn’t plan to get too close. No, he wasn’t going to be closer to Minho at all. 

“Quit playing around.” He said and turned around immediately, waving to his heated neck with both of his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long time passed until we post the second chapter xD very sorry about that!   
> So, we hope that you guys who are reading it will enjoy it as there is a lot to come!  
> See youuu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is another finished story that we are going to post, let's hope regularly XD  
> We hope that whoever reads it will get the nice minchan vibe and feel the breeze and enjoy this XDDD  
> We had a lot of fun writing that fic, so we would like to see if readers are gonna like it too <3  
> There will never be enough minchan fics, so here you go, give this a chance hahaha
> 
> Have fun reading and comment! Pretty pleasE?


End file.
